Heart of the Duelist
by Crzy12Hawk
Summary: Revised with new added chapter 3. Sara comes to Domino City with a dream to fulfill a promise made on a special card. However, there are obstacles she must overcome along with a fear that the ones she was forced to leave even need her anymore. Then she is used against them...will they ever forgive and accept her? Now complete.
1. Scars of the Heart

_AN ~ Due to the request of a fan I had planned to repost this in its original form, but then I saw all the mistakes I had made…sooo there are changes as well as clarification which I will have to apply to the rest of this. Then with school starting and everything-time just passes when you have to study-including a mild case of writer's block. Ugh then I sprained my ankle and couldn't get up the stairs so I had to stay at my parents' house for awhile. Yuk anyway, I'll try to get this fixed and up quickly; just wanted to post this revised chapter to show you that I haven't forgotten. ~k~_

_/_

_/  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for my own characters, the idea, title cause I'M NOT Changing it despite the other stories I found by this name cause it would totally ruin the spirit of my story and anyway this is for fun and not profit just to make that clear._

_/_

_/_

**1. Scars of the Heart**

/

/

/

Among the crowds of Domino stood a tall girl with a particularly perturbed expression on her moderately scarred face as her blue eyes scanned the buildings. She huffed in frustration then blew a heavy lock of brown hair from her eyes as she scanned the instructions once more. Just why there had to be so many differences between countries she would never know. Of course it didn't help that his handwriting was nearly unreadable. Oh well she could stop for directions, she internally decided when she saw a sign for the Kame Game Shop. Tortoise…how odd. The girl shifted her bag to her opposite shoulder then crossed the street to it. In any case she could get some advice and after that, who knew. After all, recent events in her life have proven that anything could happen.

A bell announced her presence to an old man behind the counter. His faded purple eyes smiled as he greeted his new customer. "Good afternoon, I'm Solomon Moto. How may I help you today?"

She smiled politely in response. "Actually, I'm new to Domino and I seem to have gotten turned around. However, since I'm here, I thought I'd see if you had any Duel Monsters cards."

"You are in luck then as I have just gotten a new shipment of cards today." Solomon said as he considered her for a moment with an odd expression in his eyes, but seemed to shrug it off. "May I look at your deck in order to see what cards would benefit you most?"

"Oh sure." She reached into her jean jacket pocket and pulled out a well used deck. The fond way she placed it into the old man's hand went straight to his heart.

"Did you know, missy, that you can tell a lot about a duelist through their deck?"

Her pert nose wrinkled in obvious distaste of the term as she corrected him. "Sara."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Sara…not missy."

Solomon chuckled as the teenager shuddered then sobered at the expression of pain in her eyes. "Ah I understand. Painful memories can be triggered by the most unexpected things for they leave their own scars. I have a few of my own whenever I look at my grandson, Yugi. The innocence of his eyes remind of his mother and her love for his father until they were taken from us."

Impulsively she laid a hand on the old man's arm. "I grieve with thee."

"Now that was so Star Trek, gotta love it!"

The brash New York accent startled her in pulling back her hand like it was burned. Sara turned to blink owlishly at the blond who seemed contrite. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean ta startle ya or anythin' I was just sayin'…"

Sara shook her head. "No, it's alright I shouldn't be so jumpy; it's just that…anyway I couldn't think of anything better to say."

Solomon glanced up from the interesting deck for a moment to see her look down at her new shoes uncomfortable and took that as his clue to introduce the other teens, who were now regarding the newcomer with open curiosity. "Sara, this is Joey, my grandson's novice friend. Yugi is the shorter one."

She laughed at the boys' indignant 'Hey!' but couldn't resist the urge to wink at the smaller teen. "Yeah I kinda figured that one out since he looks so much like you, Mr. Moto."

"Please call me Grandpa-everyone seems to. Oh and Tristan is the other boy and the girl is Téa. Everyone, this is Sara. She is new to Domino and I am sure she could use a few friendly faces to show her around."

"Sure thing, Grandpa!" Curious deep purple eyes regarded her for a moment then he asked her where she was from.

"America. A cousin took me in when my parents died, but she didn't have room for my brothers so they went to live with an uncle in Kyoto." Her blue eyes grew distant as she remembered the past and she swallowed hard before she could continue. "I lost track of them when Niene took a job at a publishing company in New York, then our uncle died, and later I lost Niene in a fire…"

Her fingers had strayed to the scar on the side of her face until she pulled them away and clenched her hands at her side as she forced her mind to return from the past with a shake of her head. "Anyway recent circumstances have allowed me to return to Japan and with it, I hope, my chance to find my brothers."

Solomon held up a card that had more wear than the others and looked into her eyes. "I suppose this card is especially special to you then."

Sara reached out to take it gently and stroked it lightly with her fingertips with a nod. "My older brother gave it to me on the last night we were together. Because of the legend that surrounds this card, we each made a promise to each other that we would meet again. That memory has helped me through the loneliness of our separation and all the darkest times after the fire. It is because of my promise and his dream that I duel-I have pulled every trick of the game that I could to build my deck to a level that can compete with the one my brother is on."

"If you haven't seen him since you were small, how do you know what level he would compete on unless…" Téa trailed off then her eyes widened as she finished her thought. "Unless you already know and that is why you're here."

The blue-tipped brown head tilted to the side as the older teen regarded her then she smirked. "For a cheerleader, Téa, you're smarter than you look."

"Thanks, I do say so-HEY!"

Sara laughed then returned her attention to the old man. "So do you have anything can help?"

Solomon sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose then pushed the paper he had been scribbling on across the counter to her. "There are a few that could further boost your deck, but you have done a fine job already in putting it together so there isn't much I can do for you. I have a few of these in stock, but the higher starred ones you will have to wait for."

"I just might wait for them anyway." She replied as she folded the paper then tucked it into her pocket along with her recovered deck. "Not like I won't have time later to spend money on the more frivolous things in life. I still have time before the upcoming tournament in any case."

"So where will you be staying at, if I may ask?"

"Tsubasa's. My sponsor felt that working with Rae Tsubasa would improve my own talent to a degree that would compete well in the art world."

Téa practically squealed in delight. "I love that place, the paintings just touch your soul! Rae is so nice; you'll like her I'm sure. I can take you there if you need help to find it since it is on my way home and all."

Sara blinked in surprise if not a little fear at her exuberance then she surprised herself when she managed a grin. "I think I'd like that. Funny thing is, that's the main reason I came in here…I got so turned around out there and my sponsor's handwriting absolutely sucks. Thanks, Téa."

"Hey, no problem! I have really needed more female friends anyway."

"So you're just gonna replace us, Téa?" Tristan asked as he finally found his voice to Yugi's amusement as Joey exclaimed dramatically "Say it isn't so!"

Téa shook her head then reached out to tug on Sara's arm. "Come on. Let's give these lugheads a chance to get over themselves since I got other things I need to do this afternoon anyway. See ya later, Yugi!"

"Kay, Téa. It was nice to meet you, Sara!"

"We could come with you girls and keep you outta trouble." Tristan tried, but only got laughter for his trouble.

"Oh you,ve got it bad, Tris."

~ks~

The word 'Tsubasa's was elegantly scripted in black across a deep purple background beside the door in an almost French flavor. It wasn't a large gallery by any measure, but it had a certain mystic quality to it that sent delightful shivers down her spine. It felt instantly like home the moment she walked through the door and inhaled a delicate spicy scent that tickled her nose. All sorts of art in many mediums caught her eye as she drifted closer to them for closer examination. The pure raw talent awakened within her a need of her own to dabble in paints beyond her own usual medium to a point that it was almost an ache to create. She drew in a sharp breath with the intensity of it that scared her.

"You must be Sara." A sudden melodic voice from behind her startled her, causing her to stiffen. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to scare you."

"And you're Rae." She stated unnecessarily and kicked herself mentally for it.

The young thirty-ish woman laughed which caused her dark green eyes to sparkle with amusement. "Come on, I'll show you your room and then we can have cookies; they're fresh from the oven."

"A girl after my own heart." Sara said in an attempt to lighten the moment as relief coursed through her.

"I like you. I think we're gonna get along just fine. So what kind of art do you do? Max sent me some of your pencil drawings of his dragons that just entranced me. With a bit of guidance, I think you will become something truly remarkable!"

Warmth stole across her cheeks and rendered her speechless in a way that made Rae chuckle. "You remind me so much of my sister which tells me that you will be more than comfortable in her room."

Sara cleared her throat awkwardly. "He told me about her and the accident saying that I should know, but didn't want to put you through the details."

"Yes well, Max is a friend who I met a long time ago through someone I saw as a sister until we lost her. Theirs is a story more tragic than even Romeo and Juliet." Rae swallowed then managed to smile through the mist that overtook her eyes. "He is sweet man, just greatly misunderstood. Ano, grief does strange things to people sometimes."

"Grief and I are well acquainted."

Rae brushed the tear that stole down the other girl's scarred cheek then patted it lightly. "Those that we have loved will always remain in our hearts. Just remember that you're not alone anymore and if there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here."

"Thank you." She whispered and that was enough for her heart was overwhelmed with the changes that seemed to be happening so fast. Sara only hoped that she could keep up with them.


	2. Cold Hard Truths

_AN~For those who have read my other stories on either name, if anything sounds familiar it is because a couple of them was based off on this one. I had eventually intended to delete this one, but ended up with too many readers that liked it anyway to do so-and I'm stubborn. So if you flame, tough nuts cause this is staying no matter how many times you accuse me of whatever. Flames just make the marshmallow all the more yummy and toasty. So read on, my pets...~k~_

_/_

_/  
_

**2. Cold Hard Truths**

/

/

/

'_Toshi!'_

"Sara!"

"Hn!" Sara gasped as she sat up in her bed only to slam her forehead against Rae's.

"Ow, whatcha do that for?"

"Sorry." Sara gasped as she wiped the tears and the wet strands of hair that clung to her damp face. She shifted uncomfortably as she became aware of how her pajama tank top stuck to her equally damp back. "Ugh I need a shower."

"Just don't take all the hot water." Rea said then searched her face with concern. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Just a bad dream."

"No kidding." Rea muttered as she hauled herself from the soft carpet. "Alright you shower and I'll make some breakfast then we can talk if you want to."

"No offense, Rea, but I-"

"Hey I understand just whenever you're ready…and yeah…waffles? I got the Eggo kind since you're used to America and personally we were pretty westernized ourselves-"

"That's fine, Rea, and thanks."

"No prob. Just take your time, but not too much time since you got school and you're already registered. Oh and your uniform is in the closet. Okay, going now."

She shook her head, but she was grateful with her new older sister's thoughtfulness-it meant a lot to her. However, the gratefulness only lasted until she really look at her horrid school uniform. First shopping for school with Rae yesterday and now this. Sara glared at the too short skirt before she pulled the cursed thing on over a pair shorts. "Great, just my luck."

Rea chose then to stick her head in the room, "What's wrong?"

"This damned skirt shows way too much!" "There are just some things I would rather not show the whole damned world."

She muttered as the horror of her multiple scars reminded her just why she always wore pants.

"I'm sorry, Hun. Well, it isn't anyone's business anyway. With the right attitude, you could scare any comments right out from them."

"Gee thanks, you are so much help!" She said sarcastically with a glint in her eyes, but then a sly smile quirked the right corner of her lips. "Hmmm, you're right though, this could actually be fun!"

After breakfast she grabbed her bag and set off for Domino High. At the main intersection, she heard someone call her name. She turned and tried not to groan self-consciously when she saw Yugi and his friends. "Good morning, Sara!"

"Hey what's with the scars?" Tristan yelped when Téa whacked him on the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"That was for being an insensitive jerk." Téa huffed, "Sorry bout that, Sara, Tristan has the incurable disease of foot-in-mouth syndrome."

"I was just wondering." He muttered.

"That's okay, Téa, not everyone can put the clues together and realize that I was in the fire."

"So you get settled alright?" Yugi asked then blushed a deep red when she smiled at him.

"Yeah turns out I get my own private studio that was Rea's sister's complete with more supplies than I've ever seen! She makes the most awesome almond spice cookies and we went shopping, although, I could have done without the shopping."

"You don't like shopping?" Téa gasped as if the world had ended which earned her more than a few strange looks as they reached Domino High.

"Not as a rule, but even I know that it can't be avoided sometimes." She laughed, "It was our thing when my cousin was alive, but we made do anyway."

Just then a cold voice froze Sara in her tracks, "Watch where you're going, Mutt!"

Joey clenched his fists, "I'm not a dog, Kaiba!"

"Whatever." The tall brunette smirked then stalked off.

"What's his problem?"

"No one really knows, but my theory is that he was never hugged as a child." Téa stated her theory.

Yugi sighed, "That's Seto Kaiba, he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"Not to mention, one of the top duelists in the world." She muttered.

"And a total jerk!" Joey added. "He tore up Yugi's Gramps' Blue Eyes White Dragon card after he dueled him. Yugi sure showed him when he beat the rich jerk!"

Pain flashed in Sara's eyes for a moment and then it was gone before any of them really noticed, save for Yugi. "Well, I'll see you guys later. I need to stop at the office for my schedule and locker number."

"Okay, see ya!" Yugi said with confusion in his eyes and a promise to himself to get her to talk about what was really bothering her.

Soon Sara stood outside her new homeroom with her schedule and pass in hand. _'Here goes nothing.' _She stepped inside and the teacher introduced her to class. The titters and whispered comments from her new classmates set her teeth on edge and she showed it with a scowl that was dark enough to shut them up…she hoped.

"You may take the empty seat behind Kaiba Seto. Kaiba, please raise your hand." The teacher instructed.

Cold blue eyes met their identical counterparts' for a moment before his attention returned to the laptop in front of him. The pain that had settled in her heart at the name 'Seto' only burned all the more at the lack of recognition. Surely that cold teen couldn't be the same boy she missed daily, because the Seto she knew had laughed often and loved practical jokes almost as much and she used to. Sara's sigh was inaudible as she slid into her seat and set her backpack on the ground. On the other hand, so much has changed and she knew he had had a different childhood than her despite everything. She absently touched the scar on her neck once more and brushed the small tear away. People changed, but it still hurt that he had changed this much and she had been forewarned. Either way, brother or not, she made a promise she intended to keep no matter how long it takes.

~ks~

Lunchtime should have proved as a useful distraction since Yugi and his friends insisted on sitting with her-totally destroying the image she was trying to set up to keep others at bay, it used to work anyway-except that Kaiba sat only a few feet away. Téa giggled when she saw the direction her new friend's eyes had strayed to. "Oh I see, you like Kaiba don't you? I don't mind admitting that he is quite good looking despite his attitude."

Sara blinked at her in horror and slight disgust, "What?"

"Of course you're not the first since he has quite a few fan girls who drool over him daily."

She glared at the overly perky girl, "What are you on? I am not, nor will I ever, be a fan girl and most definitely not Kaiba's!"

"Oh come on! I've seen the way you looked at him all day."

"Yeah, it's ironic that he's in all your morning classes." Tristan noted.

"You're both insane. I could never like Kaiba that way!"

An evil grin lit up Joey's brown eyes, "Unless you swing the other way."

Pure disgust caused her to push away her lunch, "How utterly…yuck! No way, no how, not ever! Got it? Who are you people anyway?"

Yugi shuddered, "I can't believe you just said that, Joey."

"Yeah man, geeze. Though it is interesting how many girls, and even guys, swoon over somebody like Kaiba!"

"Well ya neva know. 'Sides, Sara already has her own following so far."

"I was right, you guys are insane….certifiable, in fact." Sara sighed in frustration.

"So, you don't like him? Why?" The annoying cheerleader battered her eyelashes innocently.

"That's not it. Just not in the way you think. I don't even see myself liking a guy like that for awhile at least…just not Kaiba."

"Why not?" Yugi was interested now.

"Just…grrr! It's complicated alright? Geeze you guys are like a dog on a freakin' bone!" She spoke heatedly in a low voice when she stood.

"I couldn't of said that better myself, especially Wheeler!" Kaiba said from behind her.

"You take that back, Moneybags!" Joey shot back.

Sara had enough and rolled her eyes at the two as they glared at each other. She shook her head before she walked away. Yugi asked her where was going, but Sara only lifted her hand in reply as she continued through the crowd. It hurt for to stay near Seto-no, _Kaiba_-for long as memories of the past just would not leave her alone. Throughout the morning her teachers had accused her of a short attention span. What did they expect when they droned on about boring stuff? Besides, what did their lessons truly mean to her in the face of a reality that was quickly turning into a nightmare.

The sixteen year-old glared at the world past the chain link fence once she found the rooftop sanctuary. The true question was, what had she expected by coming here? Maybe the changes hadn't mattered then, or maybe she hadn't really seen the cold hard truth for what it really was. Well the rose colored glasses were shattered now that there was no happy-ever-afters-not that they were real anyway…she had stopped believing in them a long time ago. Besides, why would the great Kaiba, world-class duelist and CEO of his own company, even listen to a nobody like her? Sara chocked down her tears and contemplated, for just a moment, what it would be like to fly. She shook herself out of it and took several steadying breaths when she distantly heard the bell rang. It was time for art. At least he couldn't haunt her there.

'_But then I've been known to be wrong,' _Sara pondered when a familiar pair of blue eyes formed under her brush strokes. Téa snickered from behind her. She was so gonna get that girl soon and then the look on her face will be priceless.

"Why are you even in this class?" Sara hissed at her.

Téa shrugged, "Dance wasn't an elective option and I can't sing. Sides, Joey is the one who likes to draw."

"More like landscapes and watercolors; not paint."

"Hn." She returned to her painting where she found herself lost in the past, once again, for the rest of the class. An old familiar scene from her dreams took shape on her canvas.

"How beautiful and yet sad." Her teacher breathed over her shoulder. "Is the little girl you?"

Sara sighed sadly, "Used to be…a long time ago at least. The boys are my brothers, we were separated after our parents died."

"I hope you find them."

"Even if I did it wouldn't really matter anymore."

"Why?" Téa asked while Joey chimed in with an indignant, "How can you say that?".

"You really can be quite clueless you know." She answered bitterly just when the bell rang.

Sara was long gone before they even reached the door.


	3. Dance Off Meltdown

_AN: Still don't own Yugioh. Looking through past notes, I decided to go ahead and add this chapter in the current lineup. Funny story: in my quest to finish the rewrite of this story, I ended up creating a completely different story and it's nearly finished so it's not going up until it is...never gonna put up another unless they are. The rest of this will be up soon enough in almost original content since I just can't stand bullies so they will be roasted over a nice, hot fire wahahhaha. ~k~  
_

**3. Dance Off Meltdown**

/

/

/

"Wow I can't believe this week is over already." Tristan commented when he sat down at their table at Burger World.

"No doubt, Tris, it took ya long enough to get here!" Joey complained, "I'm famished!"

Téa rolled her eyes. "You are a bottomless pit, Joey, so that's nothing new."

"I'm a growing boy!"

"He has a healthy appetite. With growing up in foster care, we often counted ourselves lucky to even have food on our plates...you wouldn't believe what I've seen in the system." Sara said wryly then studiously ignored their reactions.

"I'm sorry." Yugi tried to show his sympathy, but Sara brushed it off.

"Do not pity me." She ground out then stood up. "We should go if we want any time at the arcade then I'll show the princess how DDR is done."

"Bring it on!" Téa declared knowing there was no absolute way she would allow that. "You should know that Dance Dance Revolution is my favorite game so it won't be as easy a challenge as you seem to believe."

"Believe what you want to believe." Sara shrugged. "But if I do win, you quit bugging me about the past and especially quit lumping me in with those disgusting fangirls-my feelings my business...got it."

"Fine. But if I win you have to kiss Kaiba in front of the whole class."

"Ewww. Not if I kill you first."

The moment they walked into the arcade, Téa headed straight for the DDR to select the most difficult song she could find. Sara handed off her jean jacket to the boys then joined Téa on stage when it was their turn. "C'mon, girlie, let's dance."

"Bring it."

A fast rhythm started the fierce competition between the two girls as they matched each other step for step on the flashing colored squares. Sara added her own unique moves as her hair swirled around her under the strobe of the spotlights. Shock ran through the room as their performance attracted attention; including, two certain brothers who had just entered the arcade. Sara didn't notice them as she lost herself to the music as she felt the rhythm deep within her soul. With one final move, the DDR machine declared the winner.

"No way! Téa lost?" h The boys chorused.

Admiration and shock mixed in the wide blue eyes as Téa wiped the perspiration off her brow then bowed to the other brunette. "You sure know how to move, Sara, so I bow to the master.ÿ h

"You picked a difficult song." Sara shrugged then grinned. "But, truth is I just got lucky since that was the first time I ever played."

"Yeah right, you've got mad skills!" Said an older version of a voice she hadn't heard in years.

Sara's blue eyes widened then she glanced down at the dark haired child then darkened with muted pain. Her hand almost reached out to ruffle his hair so, to keep from embarrassing herself, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her reclaimed jacket. 'Mokie' was also taller than she remembered as he was now ten or eleven years old although his hair was just as long as messy as it had been then. She could never forget him...either one of them...but it was obvious that he had forgotten her especially when he asked with a frown of his face if he knew her..."You seem familiar to me somehow."

He was happy...happy without her and that fact caused her to swallow hard around the lump that had wedged itself in her throat then shook her head. "Don't think so, kid, but I get that alot. I'm new to Domino; my name is Sara."

"I'm Mokuba and this is my older brother, Seto and-"

"We're going, Mokuba, I didn't come here to hand out with the geek squad." Kaiba stated then turned to leave with his trench trailing behind him.

"Like we'd eva' hand out wid a jerk like you, Kaiba!"

"Whatever, Mutt." Was his cold answer to which Mokuba shrugged then hurried after him.

"Ey you get-"

"Knock it off, Joey." Sara bit off which caused everyone to stare at her.

"Whose side are you on?"

Her eyes dropped as she flinched at his tone then turned to stalk off. "I'm tired so I'm going. I still have a a stack of homework to catch up on so see you all later."

"Was it something I said?" Joey wondered.

"You say alot of things, Joe."

"Ey shut it, Tris."

"She's hiding something." Téa observed to which the others vowed to find out just what.

_'After all, you don't give up on friends.'_ Yugi nodded to himself with determination shining in his eyes.

Why did she have to break now? Why did they have to be so different? Maybe she should tell them? Sara shook her head knowing that they would never understand-those who came from perfect worlds never did. Probably never even know what true suffering is...or true loneliness. She snorted then reached up to rub at the ache that had started beating in her temples even as the pain within her heart threatened to weigh her down. A lone tear slipped down her cheek which she let run down it unchecked as the pain within her head only grew worse.

A soft cry of pain left her lips when the suddenly growing migraine grew too much to bear that she had to clutch her head. The ringing of her cell made it worse, but she managed to answer it. "Rae, I need you..."

"Okay, honey, just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

She swiped at her nose then gasped when she saw the smear of red. "I'm near the arcade and hurry, please."

The voices that called out to her when her legs buckled as she started to lose consciousness was unexpected. _Why did they follow me?_ "Sara!"

"So what did happen?" Yugi wondered.

Rae sighed, her eyes distant as she wondered how much she should share with them. "Her last home was a bad one, the worst in a series of bad ones, they almost killed her. A friend of mine became interested in her after seeing her paintings in a local venue that one of her counselors had encouraged her to join. He, for reasons known only to him, decided to sponsor her after he paid for her latest hospital visit then sent her to me. Sara may be safe from the abuse now, but it had caused fairly extensive damage that..."

She broke off when a grave-faced doctor joined them. "Sara will need to stay with us a few days for several tests to see where we're at. I'm afraid, however, that at this time it isn't looking good as we suspect some further damage in her brain that wasn't caught before."

"It doesn't help that she doesn't take it easy like she should."

"Her body weight and nutrient deficiency, however, is steadily improving. The fact remains that she has to take better care of herself or this could degrade into a most grave condition."

"And the worse being?"

"Depending on what we are looking at, she would be lucky to only lose her eyesight- a reduction in her stress and nightmares with be a significant improvement. We'll talk it over once we know more."

"Thank you, doctor."

Several hours later she was allowed to go home once she had given her promise to rest a few days as the tests were, surprisingly enough, inconclusive. It was quite the turnaround from the previous verdict, but she would take what she could get as she absolutely hated hospitals. Once again, Sara brushed off her more hidden worries the moment she felt better-even the nightmares had decided to leave her for the moment so she was content.


	4. Coming Clean

**4. Coming Clean**

/

/

/

"This is a perfect day for a duel."

"Uh, Joey, isn't any day perfect for duels?" Yugi teased him.

"Well yea, but we'll actually get to see Sara in action since the only one she's shown her cards to is your grandpa." Joey rubbed the back of his neck.

Tristan shot them a sly look, "Yeah we don't even know if she can duel. There is a lot we don't know about her."

"Did you actually think I wouldn't hear that or are you just clueless?" Sara whispered in his ear.

He shivered in response to her warm breath on his neck as she pressed her body closer to his back. The way his stance caved for a moment made her chuckle suggestively as he sweat-dropped. Sara loved the expression on her new friends' faces when she brushed against Tristan to stand beside him. She crossed her arms and smirked at his red face. Even now his mouth worked as if trying to say something, but she knew a kiss would take it too far. Besides even for a joke, that was just something she wasn't willing to bring herself to do. The spell was broken when Téa exploded in laughter.

"Sara, that was great! Who would of thought he would ever be speechless!" Téa finally said with tears still in her eyes as she gave a short nod, "I bow to the master!"

Tristan glared at her, "Whose side are you on anyway, Tea?"

"Us girls gotta stick together. Right, Sara?"

"Whatever." Sara answered with her arms crossed and a glint in her icy eyes as she smirked. A warm breeze toyed with her bangs and the end of her thick braid she had flicked over her shoulder. Several guys stopped and stared at the black jeans that hugged her hips with a silver chain belt. She wore suede ankle boots along with her black jean jacket over a dark blue tee. A black cord was around her neck, but the object it held lay hidden under her shirt.

"Minus the style of your jacket and hair length, you never looked more Kaiba-ish than at this moment." Joey mused then shook his head with a laugh. "Now that's a freaky thought. Let's go win this thing!"

The others agreed and followed their friend to where the region tournament that Joey had been training for was to be held. But Sara held back as she suddenly couldn't find it in herself to hide the pain as a tear escaped down her cheek. Upon noticing that she hadn't followed, Yugi looked back and caught the pained expression on her face. He was torn for a moment looking at his other friends that were ahead and the new one they had inadvertently left behind. With a sigh, he called ahead that they'd catch up in a moment then jogged back.

"You okay, Sara?"

She drew in a shuddering breath as she came to a decision then shook her head. "I never expected it to be this hard."

"Seto is you brother." Yugi stated in a fashion that caused her head to snap up in surprise.

"How did you know? Did you…"

"It wasn't hard to figure out since you have the same shade of blue as his and the way you've been looking at him as well as reacting all week-I'm actually surprised the others haven't figured it out yet."

Her chuckle was forced as was her smile. "Well they are a little slow. That Tristan…"

Sara shook her head at the hopelessness of both the boy and her situation. "I had a clue of what I was getting into which is why I held little hope for this when I met you."

"Still you had hope that he would at least recognize you."

"I've changed…we both have. It was foolish, but I still held hope. After all we are twins and that bond used to be really strong."

"Time and distance can weaken such bonds as well as greed." Yugi stated sagely with a wisdom beyond his years that caught her attention.

The object that lay warmly against her upper arm thrummed with a sort of foreshadowing of what was to come. A soft whisper seemed to echo within her being, _'The time of shadows will soon be upon us.'_ "What?"

Sara blinked at her friend's startled exclamation and she was saved by commenting to that and to where the previous conversation was going when Tristan appeared in front of them. He panted heavily, "Hey guys, I don't want to interrupt, but they just posted the duel matches."

"Yeah, I want to see if our girl can duel!" Joey exclaimed as he unexpectedly showed up to grab her hand in order to drag her to the screens.

However, Sara saw the promise of continuing the conversation later in the amethyst eyes before the little guy grinned. "Yeah lets go see who goes first!"

After the first matches were called, Joey and Sara went to face their opponents. The first of Sara's duels went fast since she faced beginners. Just when she thought she wouldn't get a real challenge, Sara was set against Joey. Even though he had lost countless times to Yugi, he had to be better than the losers she had already faced.

"Just cause I'm your friend, don't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya." Joey said as he cut her deck.

"You'd never get away with it if you tried, Wheeler." She smirked when she handed his deck back to him. "I'm here to win, so let's see what you got."

"Okay, then let's duel!"

It wasn't until several turns into the match that Sara suddenly smirked after she drew. "This duel is over, my friend. I'll use polymerization to fuse together my Silver Dragon with Dark Apprentice to form Silver Dragon Knight."

"No way!" His eyes widened.

"But there's more." She placed another card on the board. "Solemn Vow is a fun magic card that combines the powers of my destroyed spellcasters to unite with my knight's sword for a power boost. Now, Silver Dragon Knight, attack his monsters and then his life points directly."

"Hn. Good duel, Sara." Joey smiled as he found the strength to hug her after his points hit zero. "Now go show them what a regional champ looks like."

Sara grinned, "You weren't too bad yourself, but you'll get better with more practice. Someday you might even get to beat my brother."

"An' the significance of that statement may actually mean something to me if I knew him."

Yes, it was the time to come clean…at least partially. "As I understand, Joey, you know him quite well although the two of you do not get along."

"No friggin' way!" Joey gaped at her for a moment as the pieces fell into place. She shifted as she was uncertain how he'd take it until he grinned then shrugged his shoulders. "No matter-just cause Kaiba's not here, don't mean you can take his place."

"Relax, I meant my little brother." She winked at him.

"You punk, you're as bad as Kaiba and I can't believe ah didn't see it before!" He yelled as she walked away to her next match.

"Thanks!"

"Well, I guess you can duel." Tristan laughed after she won the right to go to Nationals.

"No doubt, you were great!" Yugi added after they had walked her home.

"Thanks you guys, but now I have to pack since they're not giving me a heck of a lot of time to prepare." She groaned then switched her expression to a grin like the Dr. Jekel/Hyde think that Tristan had once said she had going on.

"At least I get a few days in Tokyo before the finals start."

"Just because we can't be with you, remember we'll be with you in spirit!" Téa laughed. "Plus you get more time off of school."

"You better take good notes for me too or I'll do something really twisted." Sara laughed at her expression, "Just kidding. Man, it's fun to mess with you guys. It's only fair to say thanks to all of you for not giving up on me."

Joey rolled his eyes, "Hey just cause we can't go with ya don't mean you need to make a farewell speech."

"I don't do speeches, least not like Téa and Yugi."

"Except for the 'I don't need anyone' speech you and Kaiba seem to be fond of." Tristan pointed out.

"Yeah they do do that a lot huh kinda like they're cut from the same cloth or somethin'." Joey grinned when she whacked him in the head as the last two to know anything in their group looked on.

"You're a brat, Joey."

"Aw you love me anyway."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes then walked inside once they had reached her door only to stop and glance over her shoulder. "See ya when I get back, guys. And yes, Joey, you can tell them if you want."

~ks~

The next weekend her friends were indeed with her in spirit as they watched her take the tournament by storm and rise in the ranks on the television. However, there was a darkness in her eyes that bothered them and Yugi knew in his soul that there was something wrong. He had been unsettled when she hadn't kept in contact with them and now-some _thing_ just didn't feel right…

"I've enjoyed watching your duels, Sara, and I'm glad I got to face such a challenging duelist." Mako Tsunami grinned, "Even the tide must go out."

Sara bowed her head after his sea creature destroyed the last of her life points. When she looked up her blue eyes sparkled with a light that hadn't shone in them for far too long. She strode up to her opponent to take his hand in hers, "After the darkness of night comes the beautiful colors of morning. Sometimes it takes true friends to show you the beauty of hope and the strength to move on. I enjoyed our duel and I look forward to a rematch one day."

His fingers were warm on her skin, "It's a date."

The blush still stained her cheeks long after Mako lost his next duel until she ran into someone in the deserted hallway. "I have never been as impressed with your skills, my dear girl, as I am in this moment. A good investment indeed."

"I have done what you wanted, Pegasus, let my brother go."

Distress entered his one visible eye for a moment as he whispered, "I never meant to cause you such pain, but it is necessary…you will see."

"What I see is the person you have hid from me and I care little for your selfish motivations." She shook her head then sighed, "Intentions mean nothing in the light of truth's betrayal. All I want is to see my brother."

That gleam in his eyes bothered her as the card master smirked. "And you shall, but you must come with me to see all my lovely little plans. I still have need of you, my padawan, to you I will show many things."

"Well as I don't seem to have much of a choice, I suppose I will come with you." Sara fairly growled which only managed to bring an almost demented grin from the puppeteer.

"Croquet, has my package to Yugi-boy been delivered?"

"Yes, Master Pegasus."

"What package?" She questioned with dread settling further into her stomach.

"All in good time, my dear; but, this certainly will be quite entertaining." He smirked then tossed his head and laughed evilly as his Millennium Eye glinted from behind his long, silver hair.


	5. Consequences

_AN~Another installment for your reading enjoyment...Unfortunately I still own nothing except for the ideas that haunt my mind. ~ks~  
_

/

/

/

**4. Consequences**

/

/

/

"Let them through."

Yugi and Joey turned toward the familiar voice. However, instead of their quirky artist friend they saw a duelist that could only be described as another cold reproduction of Kaiba right down to the styled trenchcoat, except that it was black and not as gravity-defying. Joey shivered from both the coldness of her eyes and the deference Pegasus' goons gave her, although, it did appear to be grudging respect.

"Sara?"

She ignored them as she had an expectant gaze trained on the one she had come to call 'Shades'. "Miss Crawford, should we not cont-"

"Do you doubt my judgment, Shades? It's not like allowing Wheeler into Duelist Kingdom will make a significant difference in his plans. In fact his presence is not likely to change the outcome as he is a nobody."

"Hey! Whose side are you on, Sara?"

Now she looked at them allowing glimmers of pain and worry within them until they went dark. "I am fulfilling my secondary objective."

"Are you being mind controlled by that-" Joey flinched when she stepped into his personal space to jab her finger hard into his chest.

"Do not judge me. And who are you to imply that I could be so weak minded to allow such a thing?" Pain then replaced the anger as her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "Tell me, Wheeler, just what exactly would you do for the sake of your sister? How far would you go?"

There was no need for an answer because the truth of it shown deep in his eyes. Yugi decided to break the tense stances of his friends. "So what was your 'secondary' objective?"

_'So much for distracting him.' _Sara buried her sigh under another layer of ice and an even harder glare. "I _had_ to become friends with you, Motou. It was my job to keep an eye on you from the moment you completed the puzzle."

She turned to stare across the dark bay to ignore the hurt in those luminous eyes in order to continue. "You awakened the shadows, Yugi, and now you must face the consequences."

"What consequences?"

A black gloved hand went to the upper part of her left arm to rub the heated hidden area lightly with white fingers. The object always did react to her emotions and the darker feelings of her being. "They will reveal themselves in time."

_'You will not be alone...I promise.'_

Her cell interrupted what remained on her heart and she growled when she recognized the ring tone. "Pegasus."

"_Tell me you aren't giving up the game so soon?"_

"What would be the fun in that?" Amusement touched her tone as she walked back toward the ship away from what could have been. "The plan is in place and all the players are accounted for."

"_Except for your dear brother, Seto."_

"You have something important to him; he will show."

"_That is why I took the younger Kaiba."_ Pegasus's laugh grated on her; she gritted her teeth to keep from saying something she'd regret. _"Oh come now, my dear girl, nothing you say will be used against you. This is me, Max."_

"You're not the same Max that let Nieme's little cousin stay with you when she couldn't find a sitter."

"_I am still the same man who taught you his game."_

"You mean your version of a game that was already ages old."

"_Your knowledge without an item of your own always astounds me."_

"A girl needs to keep some secrets to herself."

"_Lest they release the fates on us mere mortals?"_ He asked sardonically.

Falling into old patterns, Sara couldn't stop the laugh that broke free. "Now there's the Max I remember."

"_Do you understand the need to do anything in your power for those who mean the most to you?"_

This time the sigh was deep as it left her lips and her head fell forward for a few moments. She couldn't ignore the urgency or the need to be understood in his tone.

'_Anything for family-even the seeming impossible.'_ His tone had softened, however, the pain was still there. _"So you do understand."_

"Perhaps more than you will ever know." Sara cleared her throat and scrubbed her hand across her eyes. "I'll keep you updated."

"_And I will keep your little brother as comfortable as he'll let me."_

"We are a stubborn lot, Pegasus." Were her final words before she snapped her cell shut.

The cry of the seagulls caused a lonesome strain in her heart as the first pastels of the morning painted the sky. Pegasus's island loomed dark in the distance that seemed to close all too quickly. Would they forgive her once this venture is over or would they be all the more lost to her had she never tried? Even so it had been necessary around them and their fates to finish what had started has begun...again.

_~ks~_

Fresh blood had been drawn on the island by the newcomers. If it all went the way of the plan, Sara's particular brand of expertise wouldn't be needed. Even so her dragons were restless so perhaps she'd let them play anyway. There was a specific duelist that she wouldn't mind wiping off the map as well as another. She truly couldn't stand bullies and their underhanded tactics to get what they want. In any case that bandit was most definitely on her short list. After all, he had been such an ass in the tournament.

First, however, her darling baby brother was out there somewhere and she had to make sure he was alright. Angry expletives drew her attention and caused her blood to boil when she came upon the scene of those damned husky brutes manhandling the kid.

"Let him go."

"Master Pegasus sent us to retrieve him." Number One growled.

The leather crackled over her knuckles when her hands clenched as she growled, "Such force is not necessary, you overgrown buffoon!"

Dark blue-gray eyes pleaded at her. "Make them let me go!"

Her blue eyes softened as they met his and sighed before she looked away in shame. "I can't"

"My brother will come for me!"

The brute's laugh was harsh as it was cold. "I don't think so, kid. Seto Kaiba is dead!"

Sara gasped while Mokuba erupted in angry denial. "Liar! My brother is not dead and he is coming for me!"

"Sure, kid. Anyway. Master Pegasus has a surprise for you to prove he's not without a heart."

She found her voice; although, it still came out rougher than she would have liked. "What's the deal? This is not part of the plan!"

Teeth flashed white within the maniacal grin under the black mustache. "Perhaps not, Miss Crawford, but your brother just had to go and be stubborn. He brought his fate upon himself."

"Brother!" Cried the voices of those who hadn't known the truth,; the loudest being Mokuba's.

Gray-blue eyes narrowed in their suspicious disbelief. "Who are you?"

"Ketasu Satoshi died a long time, as far as public records believe anyway."

"NO! No, you lie!"

"Mokuba, our mother was murdered! Father had gotten himself into something really bad and it wasn't safe for any of us so he sent us away! I wouldn't even know the truth if Pegasus hadn't helped me find it after our cousin died! You have to believe me, Mokie!"

"Don't call me that! You died! What gives you the right to leave and die and-and-"

Mokuba gulped in air as his face grew dark red as anger spurred him on. "Do even cared what that did to Seto? How he found out? Seto lost half of his soul when he lost you! His twin!"

Tears filled her eyes as that beloved face grew even ruddier with rage as tears clogged his eyes with so many emotions she couldn't decipher them all. She gripped her upper arms in an attempt to ground herself...to not reach out for she had no right. Dark bangs hid her own tear filled eyes when her head dropped in defeat and it jerked in acknowledgment of Mokuba's heated words. Her voice was quiet once it was found once more as she nodded numbly. "Alright. I'll go. I-I'm sorry that I-"

A weak hand waved the remaining words away as she turned. Her head lifted in final defiance when she faced the struck silent Yugi, who was all set to protest. She looked through the dark strands past the amethyst eyes, which were filled with sympathy, to the crimson strength behind them. "Take care of my brother for me."

"I will."

Yugi and his friends watched her go without any attempts to stop her and even Téa was curiously silent. Somehow she knew it would be like this yet-she hesitated then reached into her pocket to pull out a card from her deck. Determination shone in her softened gave when she glanced over her shoulder. "Yugi."

Delicate fingers reached up to grab the card she had flicked at him and surprise shone in his eyes when he saw the words _'Sacred Vow'_. "Sara?"

"Keep it safe for me will ya? Might come in handy against my brother's ghost." What her words truly said to him was _'I trust you'_.

As it turned out, the card was more effective on Mokuba than 'Kaiba's Ghost'.

"Where did you get that card?" There was a shaky uncertainty in his voice that spoke volumes of what was within his own heart.

Cerise eyes looked down at the younger Kaiba with compassion. "Your sister's heart is in this card along with yours and your brother's. I am certain that you remember its true value, Mokuba, and now I will show you its true power!"

Tears glimmered in Téa's eyes as well as she held onto the trembling youth until the horrible duel was finally over. She sighed as the last pixel fell, "The power of love can conquer all."


	6. Masked Truth

_AN: And a bonus__ chapter. ~k~**  
**_

**6. Masked Truth**

/

/

/

"You didn't stay for the duel, my dear girl, and after all the trouble I went to in order to arrange it. I should be insulted. Wine?"

"I'm under-aged." Sara said flatly as her slate blue eyes narrowed at the game master who sat like a king in his wing-back chair.

The coat she had carried was slung across the back of a chair that she had sprawled in before closing her eyes with a worried sigh. "I had better things to do than to watch you torture my little brother."

Golden eyes studied the silver dragon that coiled around the girl's left bicep and the onyx eyes that glittered within it. The raw, quiet power that he sensed within the dragon item caused a tingle of apprehension to skate down his spine. What little influence he had on this one is altogether too taxing on his own item for long term control. This was apparent as her true personality and emotions were coming through more which is why he needed the more personal incentive. "Perhaps...or perhaps you're just a little bit resentful of your little brother for having your big brother all to himself all this time while you were shuffled from one uncaring home to the next-before I stepped in to save you. If you look at it from my point of view, you owe me quite a bit, Sara."

"Stay out of my mind, Pegasus! If I wanted to be shrunk I'd go to a licensed professional." Something within her very soul itched, the sensation drove her back to her feet and she started to pace as the agitation mounted-until she stopped next to Pegasus to slam the palms of her hands on the polished surface of the table. "Tell me what you did to my brother!"

"I do not answer to _you_, little girl, you are way out of your league." Pegasus observed then took another sip of his rich red wine as satisfaction curled within him.

"Am I really?" Her words were quiet yet held a deeper strength within them.

"You are on my turf such as you always have been." The golden eye glinted from behind the curtain of white as the air between them hung heavy with the lightly veiled threat.

Heavy weariness once more weighed her down as Sara started to feel the effects of another migraine coming on so she backed off and retreated to her chair. Anger drained away as the pain and weariness grew making her to expel a heavy sigh as frustrated confusion threatened to consume her along with it. "Are the items truly that important?

"They mean everything. They represent all that I have worked for; all I desire." He grew contemplative as he stared into the ruby red of the liquid. "In order to get my heart back I would do anything-one day you will understand."

"I wonder, Pegasus, should you succeed, just how will she take it? What will the full cost be and would she truly be okay with it?"

"Sato-"

Already tense muscles flinched and the breath she drew was painfully harsh. "Don't call me that."

"Yet you used your former name for Mokuba's sake."

"He asked a question and I answered-never lied to them."

"Before now, that is. Still you continue because you wish to be the sister he remembers..or to be remembered...to be needed."

"Perhaps. Only he doesn't need his sister anymore. He has Seto-they need each other."

"I'm not releasing him-not yet."

"Why do you need Seto anyway? He doesn't hold an item in this life."

"It's the principal of the matter." His eye glinted as he took another drink. "And I need his company."

"So it's not so much that he rejected you by pulling out of your tournament as you're in league with the dreaded five who seeks to destroy him."

At this, Pegasus leaned forward in new interest. "Tell me, just where did you hear such a thing?"

Sara snorted. "I have eyes and a mind of my own; didn't take that much to figure out as I don't believe in coincidences."

"Intuitive and just as intelligent as I expected. You truly could have a future here with me as I do not have an heir."

"Another proposition? I'll pass...don't under-estimate Yu..." Her voice trailed off as she gave into the exhaustion that had been pulling at her for some time.

Pegasus sighed as he let his mask slip off his face when he noticed the heavy black marks under her eyes. Apparently the strain of everything was robbing her of any quality sleep. With a seed of regret in his heart, he stood to approach her then gently swept a lock of hair from her forehead before he made a decision. His hands were gentle as he lifted the girl carefully into his arms to transfer her to a more comfortable to rest. He would watch over her this night and ensure that her dreams were no more than that.

In the end, Pegasus did care for the girl who had stolen his interest. After all, he made a promise himself a long time ago to someone precious. For her he would make this right...once he was able to reclaim his heart. With that last thought he lent down to place a kiss on the forehead of the one he was beginning to see as a daughter-no matter how repulsive such a thing would be to her now. "For what it's worth, Sara, I am sorry for what I must put you through."


	7. Soul to Take

_AN: Just a bit of character bashing and OOC-if that's how you chose to view it-however, I don't believe that Pegasus or Kaiba are all bad...they just have instances in which they are. I think what I own is obvious, but just to cover my tracks earlier disclaimers still apply. Thanks for reading and review, followers-not required by me but very nicely appreciated in any case. ~k~_

7.** Soul to Take**

/

/

/

Seagulls cried mournfully into the wind as they danced on it above the rocky cliffs below. Dulled blue eyes blinked tiredly as she studied the end of the early duel above the edge of the sea. Just where she would have expected to find him. It would be Maako Tsunami's last win for their next duel will be even more devestating than he could ever imagine...for him this time. A soft groan left her pale lips as Sara reached up to press the palm of her hand against her forehead, threading her fingers into her hair. _That's not how it was, we parted as friends._ When the pressure released, she sighed in relief. After all, it didn't matter how their last duel ended because now she had a new mission with little choice but to complete it. Just today and then she could finally rest.

Maako Tsunami looked up from placing his next to last requires starchips to see someone he hadn't expected to see considering the latest he had heard on the rumor-mill. His heart stilled though when he saw the pain and lingering exhaustion lining her face along with fear, worry, and regret until an impossibly cold mask slid over her face. Something was very wrong beyond the mere darkening of her aura and the unnaturalistic nature of the black vinyl leather she wore. "Sara, what happened to you? No one has heard of you since you failed to return to Domino from Tokyo. Your friends are worried about you."

"What do you know about 'my friends'? I have no friends or if I do, they'll come to their senses soon enough. In any case, I did not come here for meaningless walks down memory lane." She held up the hand that held the double rowed duel glove that is the mark of her trade on this island of unimaginable horror. "I am here to prove your true worth on this island."

"You're one of Pegasus' eliminators? No way, do you know what some of them did to other duelists?!"

"Which matters not to me; but, what does right now is our duel. After all, you did promise me a rematch!"

"This isn't exactly the context I meant it in." Maako said wryly. "So if I get this right, you can either advance me to Pegasus' castle and the semi-finals or send me home in humiliation. Am I correct?"

"That and a rare limited edition card on the line...should you win, of course. However, it will not be easy eventhough I will allow you to keep your field advantage, my deck has received an upgrade since we last met to include elementals."

"Even better. Okay, I'll go along with it as I am sure you have ways to ensure my co-operation since that's just how Pegasus and his cronies work. I just never expected to have to lump you in with them or that you would be so weak as to be controlled."

Another wave of exhaustion and pain shone in her eyes along with a hopelessness that scared him as it bled into the heavy tone of her voice. Everyone can be with the proper incentive. Suppose you did not know me as well as you thought."

"I guess no one can really know each other over the course of one duel, no matter what connection was forged. No more stalling then, let's get this thing over with." Maako managed to say around the strange dissappointment that had settled in his heart.

"Okay then I'll start with Salemandra in defense mode and two facedown cards then I'll end my turn."

In the end, he too fell and his starchips ended up in her bounty bag while he ened up on atiny boat back to the mainland. The heavy wind dried the tears that had escaped down her cheeks. A distant boom of yet another sprung Pegasus trap was heard at which she felt a smirk tug at her lips. It was time for the next duel on her list.

~ks~

Hope could be such a destructive thing indeed when one finds themselves in such dire and lonely circumstances. Sara steeled herself against the painful sobs of the child she watched over, hiding her own scarred face within the shadows of the cavern under the earth. She was thankful when the quick, purposeful, yet familiar footsteps echoed down the corridor to stop the silent torture of the boy's attempt of reaffirming himself of his emminent rescue and boundless faith in his older brother. _What would it have been like to have grown up loved? _Sara drew back further into the shadows so she wouldn't be seen when the elder Kaiba approached the small cell his little brother was kept in.

"Mokuba!" Shock filled his voice and familiar blue eyes at the condition he found his precious little brother in. "What have they done to you?"

Shadowed grey eyes looked up and more tears spilled when the boy reached through the bars the best he could with the shackles that bound him. "Big Brother, I knew you'd come for me!"

"How touching." Pegasus practically cooed as he steped into the cold, dark room. "However, this scene seems to be missing something-I wonder what."

"Let my brother go, Pegasus! You will pay for this."

"Not quite yet, Kaiba-boy. Yes I do believe you have forgotten someone, quite important in fact." The game master mused then turned his, only mildly, mocking sorrowful eye on the shadows. "I truly am sorry, my dear, that you meant so little to them."

The two brothers gaped at the female figure, that was nearly as tall as Seto, stepped from the shadows into a shaft of light from one of the few skylights in this place. Her long hair was the same shade of brown as Seto's and her eyes were the same old blue except they were dulled... lifeless...darker than they were when they had met her at the arcade all those weeks ago. It was unfortunate that they both chose to deny the truth of familial resemblance underneath the old burn scars. "What exactly are you getting at, Pegasus?"

"It suppose it can't be helped then. Let me re-introduce you to someone whose identity was secreted for her protection from the nasty business that your birth father had gotten himself in that cost him the life of your mother, as well as himself. Satoshi Ketaru, although not as dead as records make her to be, is your long-lost-and regrettably, forgotten-sister and will remain on record as my adopted legal child, Sara Crawford Pegasus. Of which will up to her how much of that title, and rights that pertain to it, she so claims."

In the silence of their shock, Pegasus sighed heavily as he allowed himself to show true sorrowful regret as he drew the now trembling girl to his side. "You truly do not derserve this tattered rose, Kaiba, even after all she was forced to sacrifice for you sakes."

"A true tragedy indeed." One of the usually silent of his henchmen shook his head in disgust even as he chuckled at their expressions-which held a strange mixture he could not interpret beyond the denial. "They don't even know what their denial is doing to her."

"W-what are you talking about?" Mokuba's voice wobbled as he pretty much pleaded for the truth as he looked up into his brother's glacial blue eyes.

Instantly the remainder of the earlier playfullness completely left the demeanor of Pegasus and his stance beside their sister grew more protective when she rested her throbbing head on his shoulder. "It is no longer of your concern just as what she had suffered for your wellbeing is not. From now on she is mine alone and you are the ones who will ultimately pay for believeing that, thankfully late, evil step-father of yours of the circumstances of her disappearance. For now, however, you will take the five starchips you will be given in order to challenge Yugi Motou to a duel. In order to save your little brother, you must first defeat Yugi to gain entry into my castle and then defeat me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Hmmm I do believe you need a demonstration, Kaiba-boy." With that, the Millennium Eye flashed bright gold for a moment as it drew out it's selected prize. Kaiba cried out in pained shocked as his brother slumped against the bars with a horrifying blank look in his eyes.

"Mokuba! What have you done to him?"

"Oh I merely took his soul. Beat Yugi and then me and then you can get it back...lose and I'll take yours as well." Pegasus smirked as he held up the soul card with the frightened figure of Mokuba drawn on it.

The illustrious game master then drew both himself and his charge into the shadows then the hidden door in order to escape the elder Kaiba's rage. Once concealed, he allowed concern to take over his expression when the strength within the girl beside him completely left her. Pegasus lifted her within him arms then gently handed her off to his most trusted aide. "Croquet, take her to my rooms and make sure she's comfortable in front of the fire. I will push her no further."

"You pushed her too far as it is." Croquet answered with rare censure to him employer before doing as he was bid. It did not take long at all for the teenager to find her way into their hearts. For not even the pinnical of evil is completely so-as long as one still possesses a heart.


	8. Reconnection

**8. Reconnection**

/

/

/

The duel of Kabia vs Yugi was the stuff of nightmares with monsters that Towered over their masters and each attack held the possibility of terrible repercussions. Sara felt so helpless as she watched along with Pegasus on his big-screen-after not being able to sleep as long as they had wished her to. Her stomach churned when he offered popcorn and it took everything within her to hide her growing nausea. The world felt like a tilt-a-whirl when Kaiba stepped upon the ledge of the castle wall. Her fingers were pressed anxiously against her trembling lips as she murmured against them, "Seto, no."

Relief made her sway again for a moment until she forced herself to sit down when the darker Yugi stopped his attack. It took her several minutes to calm her breathing as she bowed her head. "So what's next?"

"Now, my dear, we face Kaiba-boy and settle this." Pegasus studied her pale with poorly hidden concern. "I would have you duel in my place against your brother just for kicks except I don't believe you are up to it."

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'd like to avoid another encounter with Kaiba for the eminent future if I thought you'd let me."

"No, I would not; however, I do believe it would be a better idea to allow you to rejoin your friends. Of course, you resting is always the best alternative."

Sara snorted at his suggestion. "Time for that later. Truth is, I'd feel better having my friends in sight where you can't do anything creepy to them."

"What's to say I won't as I already have."

"Okay then let me rephrase, not too creepy."

"If you think that Yugi's soul is off limits..."

She grimaced at the thought. "If you had thought for a moment that it'd be that easy, you would not have gone to such extreme measures, Pegasus. Besides, I believe in my friends as they know what to expect from you now-at least to a certain degree. I wouldn't count them out quite yet as both Yugi and Joey have gotten this far."

"I do concede to that fact and will give them kudos in due time. Both of them are surprising and I believe they would to you as well in their capacity to forgive. You should give them a chance to show you what true care for another is. After all, you don't want to become like Kaiba or myself, for that matter."

"Is this your own twisted way in releasing me of the restrictions you placed upon me?"

"To a point as I cannot allow you to interfere with my upcoming plans now could I." Pegasus breathed in the full scent of his brew of choice then took a sip before continuing. "As such your tracker friend on your will remain and Croquet will be with you and your friends in your waking hours on this island."

Sara laughed in a lighter tone that had not been heard in awhile. "You hide your care for my well-being poorly, Pegasus, but I'm fine...I don't need a babysitter."

"More for your protection from that unsavory character that stole his way into my tournament. If you were better I would have let you take care of Bandit Keith for me."

"I will keep an eye on him so I'll take my leave to do so. I'll be like stink on a sneaker to him."

"I do hope for your sake that your belief in your friends are not unfounded."

"They're not; it's up to you to catch the cheater in the act." Sara said with just a bit of taunting in her tone as she left with Croquet to find her adventurous friends After this she will definitely have more than enough of dark, dank castles to the point that seeing one again ever would be too soon.

~k~

"Sara!" Yugi and his friends called to her to moment they saw her, surprising her by welcoming her back so enthusiastically.

"You guys should hate me." She observed wearily as she tried to keep herself removed from them, except they had clustered around her.

"We don't because we figured out that Pegasus had something on you or you would have come back after the semi-finals." Yugi explained. "When Mokuba challenged me and revealed that he had been kidnapped by Pegasus then you showed up revealing your _true_ self-we figured we were right and how could we hold that against you?"

"I don't deserve to call any of you my friends, but I'm tired of pushing you all away." Sara confided quietly. "In fact, I am too tired this entire roller coaster I've found my way onto."

"An' it's not over cause there's Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed.

"And Pegasus." Tristan fairly snarled. "What is he up to now?"

"No good." Téa guess correctly as the scene in the duel arena suspended below unfolded before them. "What did he do to Mokuba-he seems like he's not really there?"

"He isn't. His soul was sent to the shadows." Sara said in a carefully detached manner although her heart ached with the anxiousness that refused to go away.

Their horror only grew as Pegasus mocked Kaiba's invention and had 'Mokuba' toss it into the dark abyss below. It only grew as the semi-finalists and the 'cheering section' watched the dark duel progress with Pegasus-extra on the looney-toons including the bastardization of Kaiba's precious Blue Eyes. Shock rocked their world when Kaiba lost to Pegasus although he still had 1000 life-points left. Tears filled Sara's eyes when pain tore through her as another brother met the fate of the younger...to be forever separated. She bore no ill will to them for forgetting her or being in denial that she lived still for she had perpetuated the secret until it grew beyond her. They did not deserve this...this forced separation.

"Sara-" Yugi's attempt to comfort her trailed off as she turned sharply on the heel of her boots then stalked away.

Everyone shuddered at the sudden sharp sound of expensive glass breaking in the other room. Tristan winced at the savage yells of pain before he joined the others as they rushed after her. He shook his head at the destruction that met them along with the dangerous glint in her blue eyes then muttered, "Remind me to never piss her off."

"Sara, are you okay?" Yugi asked cautiously when she swayed.

Her breath huffed through his hair as his alter self had taken over to support her weight. "Easy come easy go, but yeah...I will be as long as you _don't lose to him_, Yugi."

"I won't. I promise, Sara."

"I'll hold you to it then."

Croquet stepped forward to help shoulder her weight as he was more suited in height for it. "Let's get you to your rooms before you fall down. Dinner will be sent along as soon as you and your friends are settled."

"Don't want to be alone." She murmured against the sleep that tugged at her now that her angered pain had left.

"You won't be." Téa assured her. "Mai and I will stay with you and the guys can be in an adjoining room if that's possible?"

Croquet nodded. "Yes it is, Miss Gardner, this way."

Once inside her room, Sara gave directions to the girls on where her closet was located as she soaked in the tub, fighting to stay awake long enough. She would have forgone it if the other blonde hadn't insisted that it would relax her stating that stress was a killer. The urge to laugh was overwhelming for a moment as Mai had not idea how true that statement could very well be. _Just a little bit longer...just hold on longer until this is over then you can give in._ A sharp gasp was heard as Sara carefully pushed herself out of the water. It was Téa.

"A-are those. I-I mean, I knew you were abused before and that you were in a fire but..."

Shaking fingers grazed over the easier to reach of those that were more visible for a moment before she wrapped herself in a large, fluffy blue towel. Sara sighed softly to herself, _the hell with it_. "Yes, I was trapped by a beam in the fire that took the one person to ever care for me after my brothers left me behind. Some of the scars on my back were created by rods and whips. ..the man who created them chose to clean the wounds with salt water so they wouldn't heal right...wanted me to remember."

Sara shuddered as her voice shook with the memory before trailing off. She coughed until she regained her voice. "You can use the nightgowns in my closet-one size fits all."

Mai surprised her by engulfing her into a hug as she whispered against her ear. "I'm sorry you had to suffer so much...I know what similar suffering is like."

Sara flushed in embarrassment when the sobs worked their way out of her. It took her awhile to formulate a reply to the caring she received from both girls except to say, "Thank you, I'm sorry as well. No one should ever bear such pain."

"I wish your suffering was over." Téa sighed once they nestled in the large bed for the night.

"This too shall pass. No need to worry about me-I'll be alright now that I have friends." She murmured before she finally slipped into an exhausted slumber with a heavy sigh...believing in her own words for a change.


	9. Unexpected Rescue

****_AN: Okay so this is rated for some language and I guess I should warn for Auish moments...hehehe after the fact tho oh well enjoy. ~k~  
_

**9. Unexpected Rescue**

/

/

/

Sunlight filtered into the room right into Sara's now open eyes. She sat up with a stretch feeling better than she had in some time, tying not to feel guilty with how well she had slept. The snort that interrupted the loud snoring from Mai when Sara moved carefully from the bed caused her to laugh softly. Humor shone in her eyes when Téa muttered a suggestive something about Yugi in her sleep making Sara wished she had a mini-recorder. "There's always next time. It'd be funny to see what I can get her to say in her sleep!"

Both girls remained dead to the world and to the other brunette's plotting; although, she stopped short of evil laughter. Just then guilt set in robbing Sara of her early morning humor because what right did she have to be happy with her brothers separated from each other within the shadow realm. No right in the world...until her brothers were reunited with each other. Sara pushed away the rest of her thoughts as she walked into her closet to get dressed. She selected a pair of dark brown designer jeans that hugged her hips just right and a lighter golden shaded blouse that reminded her of a certain duelist's eyes. It always took extra effort due to her scars to pull on socks and a pair of dark suede ankle boots trimmed with a silver buckle. A silver chain belt settled on her hips then large silver hoops were slid into her ears once her shiny brown hair was twisted into a loose braid. Simple dressing usually took more out of her than she even admitted to herself which is why she never messes with makeup like most girls. Never once did she even notice that the coiled silver snake was missing.

Téa sat up with a soft groan only to freeze in mid-stretch when she saw a horrifying sight that caused cold fright to wash through her. Sara was not just sitting on the wide window ledge, but appeared to be leaning forward so she screamed. "No! Don't do it!"

Sara jumped, startled with the sudden shrill scream, and then chocked when she was hauled back into the room with the collar of her suede jacket that she had put on when she had gotten cold. "The hell are you doing? You coulda killed me!"

Tears spilled from her friend's eyes when she screamed back. "That's what I thought you were gonna do!"

Blue eyes flashed at each other when Sara scrambled to her feet. "I'm not Kaiba so get it out of your head, Téa! h

"After last night how do you expect me to think? You lost both of your brothers' souls, Sara, it would not surprise me if you're more than just a little depressed."

"Again, I'm not like my twin and not given to taking such desperate measures! I thought friends were supposed to trust each other!" Sara yelled back at her then with tears slipping down her cheeks at the reminder, she whirled around to dash past her stunned friends and out the door.

"What happened, Mai?" Joey asked.

The other blonde shrugged as she yawned. "From what I can gather, Sara was just sitting on the window ledge and Téa jumped to conclusions which led to the shouting match that woke me up a whole lot quicker than I expected."

Téa sniffed as she brushed off the concern of her friends as easily as the tears on her face. "Where's Tristan?"

"He was gone when we woke up. I think he went ta find Kaiba and his brother." Joey said then glanced back at the door. "Think we should go afta her?"

"Might be a good idea for you to get dressed first, Joey." Mai stated coyly in such a fashion that made both boys blush as they realized they were still in there pjs.

Yugi shook his head as they backed out the door. "Anyway, it might be a good idea to just let her cool of on her own."

"Yeah good idea, Yug, we saw what she did to Pegasus' stuff when she was upset." Joey said with a shudder then scurried from the room to follow Mai's suggestion.

~ks~

Sara was so driven by her emotions that she took no notice of her surroundings until she was brought up short by a dead end she nearly ran into. A shriek was torn from her when the floor disappeared from under her and she flew down the worse slide she had ever encountered. Her screams ended abruptly when she landed hard then skidded for a short ways before finally coming to a complete stop as she slammed into unexpected black bars. She groaned then coughed harshly for a few moments until she finally caught her breath. "Dammit, Pegasus, you have too many spells and traps in this freaky place."

"Ouch." Sara yelped when her shoulder pulled as she sat up, which turned into a groan when she saw the unnatural way it and her arm now bent in. "Great, just what I needed...another dislocated shoulder. Gonna be hard going but like hell I'm gonna try to put it back in on my own like that cop in Lethal Weapon."

Once she finally made it back onto her feet she looked around the dark cavern-like room she found herself in until her eyes rested on a slumped over tall figure with a long, usually gravity-defying blue coat. "Seto!"

She hissed when she found that the door was locked and then realized she was in no condition to even attempt to pick such old locks especially without her set. "Just my luck. Coulda dropped me in there with him, but _no_ couldn't be like that huh."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as Sara rested her forehead against the cold steel. "What am I gonna do now? It's not like his soul's in there to help me."

"No, but maybe I can." Came a dark voice that almost brought out another scream from her.

Her eyes widened when she turned around to see a semi-familiar face of one of her classmates. "Bakura?"

"In the flesh...so to speak." The white haired kid shrugged as he studied the locked door before him once he pushed her out of the way. "Don't see what you're fussin' about tho, this door is nothing for the likes of me."

"Not sure I want to know especially if you can get him out-even better if you _know_ the way out."

"You're lucky that I do and that I am inclined to help you." Bakura said then grinned when he gave her a slow once over. "Of course not without a price of sorts."

"Figures and do I want to know your 'price'?"

"Sure you could figure it out, but since you're Pegasus' heir I could think of something else to collect later."

Disgust crossed her features at his obvious leer, but chose to let it go with a nod to the door. "So you'll do it?"

"Already done." He said after only a few quick movements of his hands and a burst of dark energy that she also decided to let go in the interest of going to her brother.

Sara winced when she let go of her injured arm so she returned the careful grip to steady it then glanced at her dubious 'savior'. "A little help please? I'm unable to get him out."

"Silly girl, I never expected you to do the heavy lifting." Before she could explode at his tone, he waved her away. "I know what a dislocated shoulder looks like...can fix it if ya want."

"I'll pass as you are doing quite enough for me as it is."

"Afraid of owing an old thief?"

Sara shrugged with her other shoulder. "Don't wish to be up to my eyeballs in it."

"True one thing leads to another and then, before you know it, I own you." Bakura laughed at her sour expression as he lifted up the dead weight of a CEO in a fireman's hold.

"Not going to happen-ever."

"Promises promises. I think I saw your errant friend over this way."

"Tristan's going after Mokuba huh."

"Yep just as you unintentionally went after Kaiba."

Blue eyes studied him suspiciously. "So why are you doing this?"

"Would you believe if I said for kicks?" Dark brown eyes glanced over his shoulder to see the skepticism in her eyes then laughed darkly. "Didn't think so."

They met up with Tristan in what felt like hours later. Relief washed over her face in a way that made her feel a bit lightheaded when she saw the smaller familiar form he carried piggyback. "You found him."

"And you found Kaiba." He observed then frowned. "What did you do to yourself."

Sara grimaced as she considered just what to tell him then settled for, "I took an unexpected detour with had an equally unexpected stop in store for me."

Bakura snorted. "Probably included a few road burns to boot."

"Yeah whatever, we need to get out of here right about now as it's really getting to me how easy all this has been."

"Think there's a good reason for that." Golden eyes settled on her suggestively in a way she didn't like.

"Better to get out of here now and figure it out later."

"I second it, let's go...this is the way I came in." Tristan took off in the indicated direction and the other two followed him back into the light.


	10. Back from the Edge

****_An: Yes, a few characters are a bit OOC, but it is necessary for this particular storyline-besides we are all out of character sometimes. Well the journey is nearly over so enjoy. ~k~  
_

**10. Back From the Edge**

**/**

**/**

**/**

They got back in time to see Joey concede to Yugi; leaving Yugi to face Pegasus. "So what'd we miss?"

"Enough." Téa sniffed then sneezed at the rank smells that came from the three. "Gee what happened to you, Sara?"

"Sometimes objects are closer than they appear." Sara quipped as Tristan and Bakura set her brothers against the wall against each other.

"So you found them and-where did Bakura come from?"

The white-haired youth scratched the back of his then laughed sheepishly. "Well I'm not altogether certain. Last thing I remembered was that weird dream in which I saved your collective asses from the darker me then I was there in a maze with Kaiba on my back-that was the most disconcerting; however, I'm not all that sure I want to know."

The taller brunette wrinkled her nose then stated dryly. "You don't."

"It's that stupid ring on yours." Tristan snarled as he surprised the boy by getting in his space then snatching the offending golden item from around his neck.

"Tristan!" But nothing anyone could say would deter him from stalking to the window to toss it out the window.

Satisfaction settled on his tanned face as he turned around. "There, that'll do it."

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Téa huffed with her hand on her hip.

"Uh yep...you can thank me later."

"You are such an idiot."

A small smile played on her mouth as Sara looked down on the action that was beginning to brew below between Yugi and Pegasus. It wasn't long before Pegasus decided to take drastic measures by taking the duel into the shadows preventing anyone from watching it. Sara drew in a pained breath as the tempo increased in her temples along with the distracting colors. With a moan she slid to her knees as she held her bad arm close. Téa knelt down beside her to place an arm around her shaking shoulders. "Are you okay, Sara?"

She forced a smile as to not worry the girl further-they needed to focus on being there for Yugi and she said as much before adding, "Just need to rest is all."

"Is it coming back?" She worried quietly to which Sara tried to get her off the subject.

"I haven't eaten anything, maybe that will help."

"Here, take this."

Sara tried to blink away the colors that were slowly leaving her vision to focus on the fuzzier version of her blond friend as the sandwich that just came out of seemingly nowhere. "Where'd you get that, Joey?"

"Snagged it on my way back." He shrugged then grabbed her hand to wrap it around the wrapped burrito. "Thank me later."

"Thanks." She murmured then worked on forcing each bite down her tightening throat only making it halfway through before handing it back to him. "Mmm full."

"Alright. Better than nothing I guess." Joey answered before stuffing the rest of into his mouth to the disgust of his friends.

Humor danced in her eyes before their lids fell down to rest dark lashes to curl on her cheekbones. She'll just rest a bit.

"I don't like this, she doesn't seem like herself." Tristan mused to which Téa confided that she didn't like any of what was going on.

"It doesn't feel right." Bakura quietly agreed as he took it upon himself to place her into a more comfortable position, using Kaiba's lap as her pillow.

Despite his own worry, Joey chuckled at the liberties his classmate took. "Serves the stuck up brat right."

"I hate not knowing what's going on in there."

"He'll be okay, Téa. h

"I hope so."

~ks~

How long has she wandered in this state-in this place of eternal shadows? There was terrified cries and even darker fearful intentions...also there was regret as well as anger while the pained despair was her own. Memories of pain and crying out to those no longer there flitted through her mind to stab her into her still tender heart. From that day they had left her behind they had no longer needed her for they had each other. Echoes of those memories plagued her like the darkest of nightmares: "Choose, boy, for you can't have them both! Your twin sister or your little brother-which will you choose?" "I will always choose Mokuba." There had been no remorse in Seto's blue eyes.

It was becoming harder to breathe and it felt like her heart was trying to leave without her as she remembered Nime. Nime who had come for her after being left behind-an older cousin of their mother's that had been trying to find them but was too late for her brothers. That horrible fire that took everything from her except the deck that Pegasus had given the child he had grown attached to despite himself. Then those horror inducing homes that she tried to stay at school for as long as she could manage in order to avoid. Child Services certainly never cared of her fate, suspecting always that they had been well paid, as they had not honored her late-cousins will for her to be left with her employer. Each atrocity she had suffered had picked at her soul until there was nearly nothing left of the light that had once abounded in her spirit.

Maybe continuing on in this manner was too much for anyone. Perhaps it was time to finally let go. They didn't need her anyhow...no one did. She was just too lost...it's better this way. Heavy arms were held out helplessly in silent bidding until-"Sara, No!"

Sara gasped when a golden light surrounded her and pulled her back from the deepest darkness she had ever found herself in. Blue eyes glimmered with the tears that were shimmering in violet eyes. "Y-Yu-gi. Wh-what?"

Tears tumbled out of his eyes to stream down Yugi's cheeks. "We felt your card grow cold when we drew it-it felt like we were losing you! Yami told me to pull on our bond with you to bring you back so I did and you're here now and I'm so glad you're back, Sara, I was so scared that I lost you and don't you ever do anything like that again or I'll go to the afterlife after you an-"

The rest of his string of words were halted when her equally transparent arms went around the shorter boy. "No one has done such a thing for me before, Yugi, thank you for coming for me. I promise that I won't give up like that again."

"Promise." The deeper voice demanded to which she found herself looking into, at the moment, solid deep cerise eyes. "Promise that you will always be by our side, Sara Crawford Pegasus, promise that you will never leave us in such a manner again."

Her smile was a more brilliant light than it had been in what seemed like a lifetime. "I promise, Yami/Yugi, I always will and never again."

With a coy grin she let go of Yugi in favor of grabbing both their hands and placing them on the deck in order to place her own on top of the pile. "With this last card, both of you will set all of our spirits free and, the best part of it is, that Pegasus will never see it coming."

"Together." Yugi agreed.

Yami smirked then returned his attention to the surprisingly attentive Pegasus. "With the power of my friends and the heart of the cards to guide me, Pegasus, this ends now!"

Pure satisfaction filled her when the last line of his defense was taken along with the remainder of his lifepoints releasing them all from the shadows. _'I truly am sorry for all of this, my dear Sara. Will you ever forgive me?' 'Of course I will, Ni-sama.'_ The last thing she saw was the peace that entered the golden brown eye...everything will be alright.


	11. After the Storm

****_An: Btw, sorry it's been while before finishing this, but it was a busy week at the clinic I volunteer at as a few MAs were out sick. Anyway special thanks to those who reviewed this story, viewed, followed, and favorited...as I am a lurker myself I appreciate anything I can get lol. I enjoyed rewriting this story and finally feel better about it. Soon my Yugioh spinoff story of this one will be up as it's almost completed. __Some OOC warning still in place. _Thanks again and now for the end. ~k~  


**11. After the Storm**

/

/

/

"Mokuba." Seto gasped as his blue eyes flew open feeling disoriented and confused. He paid no attention to his surroundings and instead focused on his brother, who laid beside him. The young features scrunched up as tears fell down his twitching cheeks. "Mokuba, wake up."

"Don't wanna if you're not here." The child murmured but snapped awake when familiar arms surrounded him and a tousled brown head burrowed against his neck. He swore he felt tears on his skin except that Seto never cries. "Seto!"

"I'm here, Mokuba, and I'm never leaving you behind again."

Mokuba sobbed at the reassurance. "I was so scared I'd never see you again, Seto! It was so much like when _He_ was alive and kept me from you!"

"Never again." He vowed then pulled away to ruffle his little brother's hair affectionately, except he was no longer looking at him but past him. "What is it, Mokuba?"

"To-Sara, what's wrong with her?"

Seto turned to see the girl that looked so disturbingly like him laying nearby in what was anything but a peaceful rest state. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy. He placed a hand on her forehead only to draw it away quickly as her fever was too high. "She needs a hospital, Mokuba, I'm calling a chopper."

"Don't bother yourself with her, Kaiba." Joey fairly growled as he raced into the room then crouched down to pick her up into his arms. "Sara's going out on the Med-evac with Pegasus."

"And we're going with her." Yugi piped up.

Joey snorted when the brothers found nothing to say. "Figures, can't even thank Yugi for savin' your butts or your sista' for findin' your lousy ass in da first place so ya could wake up b'side your brotha. Typical rich-boy...come on, Yug, we don't have time for da loser."

"What did you say, Mutt? I couldn't hear above all your yapping." Kaiba sneered cooly as the boys walked away with their friend. "Come, Mokuba, we're leaving this hole-in-the-wall."

"Still choosing one ova da other." Joey shook his head in disgust as they boarded Pegasus' large helicopter before it took off for civilization.

"What's her condition?" Rae asked anxiously of the specialist especially hired for her new little sister's case.

"Not good, I'm afraid. Although, she does not appear to have given up, the the added illness is running rampant throughout her already greatly compromised system. Only time will tell if she will make her way out of the coma. In the meantime, we will see about weaning her off the ventilator as soon as we can. Pneumonia is not something her body can handle at this time and could cause serious repercussions should it develop."

"I understand, doctor." She whispered, trying not to cry, as she looked through the window at the still, deathly pale form where tinges of blue still lingered on her lips.

"Don't give up." Each of her friends pleaded each day-even her little brother who had managed to sneak away from their stubborn older brother.

"You know Seto's not good at these things, Toshi. Please give us another chance. I'm sorry for what I said." Mokuba cried softly as he let his tears wash her hand for a moment until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Blue eyes, for once, held a bit of compassion in them when pained grey looked up. "Seto, you came."

"And you took advantage of her leaving ICU."

"They said she was doing better-I overheard Yugi and the others." He answered with almost open defiance.

"Speaking of which, we need to go if we don't want to get caught by their guard dog." Seto said with a glint in his eyes as he winked, which earned him a giggle from his cute little brother.

"You have it bad for him."

"I do not!"

"So too!"

The two brothers were so lost in their banter that they missed the faint smile that touched light pink lips. For the first time in a long time, Sara looked peaceful in her more natural sleep and everyone missed it.

~ks~

'Guard dog' indeed-Joey had not left her side from the moment she had awakened only to find herself in a permanent dark world. He was with her in every rehabilitation session and she was with him when he got into trouble her first day out of the hospital. Even blind, she managed to take down Duke to save Joey from the humiliation of a dog suit-she just knew her deck that much. Well that and Mai had helped her pass her recovery time by passing on her so she could still play if she wanted to. So what if being an artist and a duelist like her mentor was cliche-that is just who she is.

"H-how did you-you can't even see!" Duke whined, but mostly the he felt miffed that she had blackmailed him in playing the original version of the game-effectively stealing the advantage from him. Problem is, he couldn't even recall how she did it.

"Life is often not fair, Dukey-boy; however, I believe I can put in a good word for you with Pegasus once he is completely recovered." Sara said with a smirk and eyes that seemed to shine despite their sightless-ness. "I'm sorry that you have to wait, but I am certain you understand."

"O-of course. But how can you..."

She laughed at the stunned tone in his voice as she tried to imagine the expression on his face, but found it impossible as she had yet to 'see' him. "Let's just say, I have connections. We need to meet up with the others, Joey, then I want to step in to visit my new older brother."

"You ever gonna talk your 'natural' one?"

"Eventually." Sara shrugged as they walked out of the new game shop. "For now, though, I'd rather get used to my new stature and the even more difficult experience of letting people into my life-starting with you guys of course."

Understanding lit brown eyes. "An you want ta spare your little brother of any hangups you still have in the trust thing."

"You are more intuitive than you are given credit for, Joey."

"Yep that's me-always keep em guessin'!"

~ks

"I'm not sure I can forgive you yet." Sara said regrettably to the young boys who had begun to sniffle.

With a sigh she knelt down before him to place her hands on his shoulders. "That doesn't mean that I'm going to quit being your sister, Mokuba, I never have-I just need time. Time to get to know the both of you as you are now not as I remember you and to reconcile the changes that occurred in all of us. That doesn't mean we stop being family...not ever-t-that is if..."

"I'd like that, Sara." Mokuba's voice trembled then he threw his arms around her neck. "Please don't leave me again!"

"I won't, but neither can I stay near you every day like Seto can and I won't give up my friends or Rae or...or Max."

"As in Maximillian Pegasus?" Kaiba asked with no little degree of distaste or distrust in his voice to which she sighed.

"Yes, Seto, Pegasus. He had always been a mentor of a sort to me since our mother's cousin came for me-she always regretted that it was too late to gain you and Mokuba as well but Gozo-Bozo always stopped her attempts. Now Pegasus and Rae both has dual custody of me until I turn eighteen in a couple years; even then, they will always be considered a part of my family. Both they and my friends whether you like it or not, Seto Kaiba."

By the time he last words came out in a heavy rush, Sara was on her feet almost nose-to-nose with her twin. She was surprised by the amusement in his tone when he reassured her, "I had not intended such a thing. You will not repeat this to anyone, but I am grateful that they cared for and took care of you. You should also know, Sara, that never once had I forgotten you...it's just that I knew the Big Five was in league with Pegasus in their efforts to get Kaiba Corp and until I had proof there was little I could do as you have been in danger this entire time. Hiding your identity, I am afraid, has done little to protect you that had even less to do with our father."

"So it was all for nothing." She said heavily as she continued quietly. "All my suffering was for nothing."

"Your suffering was for purpose." Seto insisted as he let go of his ever present control to place his own hands on her shoulders to draw his sister into his arms as he reiterated. "_Our _suffering was not for nothing even if it was Gozoborou's purpose and intent to always keep us apart from leaving you behind, to the fire, to your abusive homes. Once we got back the Big 5 finally came clean on their part of it and released to me the extent of mine and Mokuba's evil stepfather's plans...he documented everything."

"Why?"

"He was threatened by you and the strength of our bond." His hand gently rubbed her back when she finally let go of her pain into his shoulder. "It's still there, Sara, our twin bond is still as strong as it's ever been."

"Y-you still l-love me?"

"I never stopped."

"And neither have I." Mokuba stated, not liking being left out of their conversation any longer.

"So you accept me as I am along with the connections and other bonds I have developed."

"You are our sister so of course I accept you despite your less than stellar choices."

Seto jolted in surprise when his sister whacked him in the shoulder with surprising accuracy, just like old times despite the glaring changes. Then both of his younger siblings ganged up on him for a repeat of their tickle-fests from the past. Sara grinned at the laughter of her natural siblings even as she felt the presence of her friends within her heart and she knew, finally, the truth. For blood is thicker than water, but love is _always _thicker than blood.


End file.
